Un bien étrange devoir
by Tristana-Gray
Summary: Neville reçoit une retenue en cours de Potions et en y allant il se rend compte de certaines choses... POV Neville, Yaoi SSxNL, OS


Un bien étrange devoir.

C'était un samedi matin pluvieux, comme toujours en Grande-Bretagne, je n'avais guère le moral, nous avions en ce jour un devoir de Potions, le dernier avant les ASPICs, j'allais encore tout rater, mais après tout n'étais-je pas moi-même un raté ? C'était donc d'un pas morose que je m'avançai dans la salle de potions où je gagnais mon siège. Je croisais le regard noir de Severus Rogue et je me sentis tout chose, je rougis mais ne baissais pas le regard, il dit d'un ton cinglant :

-Voyons voir si Monsieur Londubat va faire exploser son chaudron aujourd'hui…

Je lui jetais un regard noir j'étais décidé à lui prouver que je savais faire une potion ! Je retranscrivis donc la recette de la potion du jour, je me mis ensuite à la suivre à la lettre rejetant les aides d'Hermione :

-Je vais me débrouiller, merci !

Et repartais dans ma préparation, mais Hermione m'avait distrait et j'oubliais d'éteindre le feu et fit fondre mon chaudron.

« SHIT ! » Pensais-je.

-Hé bien, Mr Londubat, votre chaudron n'a pas explosé, mais a fondu, vous vous rattraperez bien en retenue ! 19h30 en salle de cours ce soir ! dit Rogue.

Grrr, j'avais encore écopé d'une retenue, bon pas de points en moins, pis c'était pas la mort… Deux heures avec Rogue… SI ! J'allais mourir ! Mais courageux comme le Gryffondor que j'étais, je me préparais pour la retenue, il était 19 heures. Je descendis donc dans les cachots, 19h29, je me mis devant la porte, 19h30 je frappais.

-Entrez ! Lança la voix froide du Maître des Potions.

-Bonsoir, Professeur ! dis-je en tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

-Allez-y, installez-vous, je vais vous surveillez et vous lire l'énoncé pas la peine de le recopier. Au travail !

Mon cœur s'emballa.

« OH GOSH ! Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui que mon cœur chérisse plus que tout ? J'avais essayé de me mettre en valeur ce soir là, mais à cause de ma timidité maladive j'allais encore tout faire foirer !

« POURQUOI? »

-Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Rogue ? Gentil ? Non, j'ai dû rêver, je dois avoir affiché un air étonné car il se reprit :

-C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que la salle n'explose !

Je souris en baissant la tête, j'avais été stupide, comment Rogue aurait-il pu être gentil… surtout avec moi… Le pire élève de Poudlard. Je fus coupé court dans mes pensées par deux mains longues et fines qui se posaient sur les miennes dans une caresse imperceptible en tous points, cependant mon corps l'interpréta différemment… Je sentis la place dans mon pantalon se réduire, j'avais chaud, je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres et je crus le voir tressaillir.

-Bien, Mr Londubat, très bien, 2 points…

-En moins ? Demandais-je.

-N…Non… en… en plus !

Je n'y croyais pas : non seulement j'avais gagné deux points (fait exceptionnel) mais en plus Rogue bégayait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau quand il était embarrassé ! Le peu d'espace restant dans mon pantalon se réduisit encore et j'eus encore plus de mal à respirer…

-Tout va bien, Mr Londubat ? demanda Rogue l'air inquiet.

Minute… Rogue ? Inquiet ? Pour moi ? Je délire ! Ça doit être cette potion ! Ouais c'est ça, je me sentis tout drôle, j'avais des vertiges…

-Mr Londubat ! SHIT ! J'ai mis trop de poudre ! Neville !

Tiens Rogue jura, on cria mon nom puis plus rien…

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais en boxer dans un grand lit aux à draps et au baldaquin de soie noire avec juste au dessus de moi le visage inquiet de Severus Rogue, je le regardais un moment, aucun de nous ne parlait, nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre…

-Mr Lond-…?

J'avais rompu l'espace nous séparant et l'embrassait présentement à pleine bouche, je le sentis étonné et tentais donc à regrets de m'éloigner. Je sentis une main se poser sur ma nuque et fus stupéfié lorsque Severus me rendit mon baiser avec plus de rage, comme s'il exprimait un sentiment trop longtemps refoulé.

Je l'attirais donc à moi, lui enlevant sa lourde robe au passage, je le retournais et montais à califourchon sur lui, je défis un à un les boutons les bouton de sa chemise de soie noire et entrepris de lui caresser le torse fin et pâle (qui était encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous). Il souffla de contentement et je grognais presque bestialement. Enfin, il était à moi, enfin il était pour moi. Cette nuit-là fut sans doutes la plus belle de ma vie, nous nous endormions ensemble, pour nous réveiller en même temps et recommencer encore et encore, lorsque je me sentis soudain tout chose.

Je me réveillais ouvrant difficilement les yeux, c'était d'un blanc éclatant, attendez blanc ?

J'ouvris grands les yeux et eût l'horreur de découvrir que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie. A mes côtés Mme Pomfresh qui me regardait, elle acquiesça. J'entendis la voix froide Severus me parler :

-Quel rêve avez-vous bien pu faire pour gémir ainsi, Mr Londubat ? demanda-t-il.

Je le regardais ébahi. Devant mon air de totale incompréhension, il m'expliqua :

-Vous vous êtes évanoui pendant la retenue, et durant votre cours sommeil vous gémissiez.

Oh shit ! Tout ça n'était donc qu'un rêve ? Mme Pomfresh quitta la pièce. Severus se pencha vers moi :

-Tu criais « Severus », si tu veux ton rêve peut devenir réalité… dit-il avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres encore mieux que dans mes rêves…

Don't ask why your dreams don't come true,

But ask what you can do to make them come true…

FIN


End file.
